


In Your Arms

by senjusama



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senjusama/pseuds/senjusama
Summary: A Spaniard Captain, who terrorizes Pirates all over the ocean and a British linguist on a quest to enlightenment. Just how far are they willing to go, how many sacrifices are they willing to commit, for each other ?





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work for the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. I recently watched Dead Men tell no Tales and I was severely disappointed by the lack of fanworks containing Salazar, because I cannot lie, I fell in love with him as a character. And he was an attractive man when he was alive. I'm also a big sucker for romance, so no wonder this is the genre I chose to write. I own nothing, except for Amelia Johnson.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not speak Spanish. Please excuse the poorly translated works or phrases.

**Chapter 1 - Hopeful**

 

" Capitan! There's a _woman_ in the water! "

The sailor's call rang through the screams for help and pleads for mercy, followed by multiple shots from the crew of the 'Silent Mary', on their Captain's command. _There was no mercy for the wicked._ But, even the great Captain Salazar paused, stepping toward the ship's railing, to gaze at the floating body of a young woman. Her hair was an un-pigmented white color. Like the snow, which the Captain had only witnessed _once_ in his life, when he was very young. The man seemed to ponder for a second, before barking " Bring her up! "

___

Her eyes fluttered open, and it took Amelia Johnson a few _good_ moments to take in her surroundings. _What had happened ?_ Last she remembered, the ship she was held hostage on had been attacked. Canon fire, followed by screams of horror and pleas for mercy. Then, the ground below her feet tumbled and Amelia found herself sinking into the depths of the ocean. Was she dead ? No. Gazing around, she could only guess that someone had _rescued_ her. Whether they were friends, or foes, she didn't know. Whether they were more wretched pirates, or honorable men, she would have to find out. But just as she was beginning to wonder _who_ would save an unconscious woman from drowning, the wooden doors flew open and a tall man in uniform walked in. His hair was neatly combed back and tied in a low ponytail that fell down his back. His expression was neutral, leaving too little for Amelia to guess whether he was " good " or " bad ".

The man gazed over his shoulder and ordered his men to leave them alone, in Spanish. Amelia was a linguist, having spent her entire life studying foreign languages, including dead languages like those of the Incas or Ancient Greek. Her Spanish was fluent.

" Señorita. " the stoic man greeted and Amelia rushed to sit up, immediately feeling the room spin. She had probably hit her head. " I am Capitan Armando Salazar and you have the pleasure of sailing upon the Silent Mary. " his tone was neither friendly, nor hostile. The young woman didn't know what to make of it.

 " Capitan ... " she spoke, finally, a set of blue hues pinning upon Salazar's face. " I thank you for your kindness. " she muttered, in perfect Spanish, earning a mildly surprised look from the man. She had heard of him. Captain Armando Salazar, el Matador del Mar, the Butcher of the Sea. A pirate hunter, in other words. She had heard the men, upon the ship she was held captive, talk about him. Whisper in fear and she understood why. Salazar left no survivors, but he had saved _her_ regardless. " I am no Pirate. " she rushed to say.

" Then ? "

" I am a linguist, señor. I travel the world, studying foreign languages. I paid the Captain of a British ship to allow me to sail with him to the Eastern lands, but we were attacked by pirates and I was taken hostage. " she did not dare speak of the torturous weeks she had spent amongst those wretched beasts and she was happy to assume that they had all died.

" y tu nombre * ? " the Spaniard questioned, watching as the woman clutched her head in an attempt to focus. This blasted headache ...

" Amelia Johnson. "

" Miss Johnson. I'm afraid the closest port is two weeks from here, but I will make sure you have safely departed once we are there. " there was little Salazar could do. He wasn't cruel enough to dump a helpless woman into the sea and let her soak to death, or drown. He was a Captain, but he was also a gentleman and he would see to it that Miss Amelia Johnson was safe, before departing.

" Gracias. "

___

*  _your name ?_


End file.
